OBJECTIVES: (1) Crosslinked polymers will be prepared which are expected to be efficient urea adsorbents and which might find application in the development of a wearable artificial kidney. Resins based on poly(ethylene oxide), polymers and copolymers of acrylyl urea and acrylyl glycinamide are some of those to be evaluated. (2) Methods for the continuous monitoring of the kinetics of reactions which take place in a crosslinked resin phase will be developed. These will be applied to a study of the most advantageous method for the preparation of polymeric supports for the Merrified polypeptide synthesis. (3) Polymeric acids with a polyisocyanate backbone will be prepared for the study of the behavior of polyions with rigid rod-like backbones. (4) A study of intramolecular excimer formation in micellar systems will be initiated as a preliminary to the use of intramolecular excimers for the study of cell membranes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: F.-J. Hwang, L.C. DeBolt and H. Morawetz. Characterization of the Solvent Dependence of the Non-Bonded Atom Interaction Energy by the Stereoselectivity of Asymmetric Reactions. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 5890 (1976). C.-P. Su and H. Morawetz. Reactivity of Polymer Substituents. Aminolysis of p-Nitrophenyl Ester Residues Attached to Various Polymer Backbones. J. Polym. Sci., Polym. Chem. Ed., 15, 185 (1977).